


To make you forget (And relax) ((OLD))

by LynxCore



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Stephen notices how tried and run down his boyfriend looks and decides to help Tony relaxAlternate Title:I wanted to write shameless Ironstrange smut





	To make you forget (And relax) ((OLD))

**Author's Note:**

> I found a half finished fic on my phone wand wanted to finish it before I went to bed. Sorry if this is bad i didn't proofread this so I apologise

Stephen opened his eyes to the sound of the doors to their room open, Tony walking in from outside, he'd just finished whatever he was working on. He smiled sleepily as Tony got into bed. "Hey sweetheart." Rather than respond Tony pulled the cover to their shoulders and moved closer to Stephen, wrapping his arms around him to cuddle him.

Never had anything felt better to Tony then to be with Stephen, to cuddle him. He'd drowned himself in work out of pure anxiety and stressed. The other Avengers living in the towers had been running him up a wall lately. He was tried and run down, with hurt eyes. 

He'd hoped Stephen wouldn't notice, but he did. He always did, he couldn't hide much from his Sorcerer Supreme boyfriend. "Tony, are you alright?" He couldn't see his face but he could here the concern.

He shifted uncomfortably, he felt his confidint faucde fading "Always." He mumbled into Stephen's chest. Stephen pulled away and lifted Tony's chin to look him in the eyes. "Darling, I'm serious." Tony wanted to look away from Stephen's eyes, but with how much concern he showed he couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm just tried and stressed from work is all, I'm fine. Just tried." Tony pulled away and cuddled up to Stephen again. Who responded by pulling Tony in closer, running his hands through Tony's hair. Tony hummed before kissing Stephen's cheek softly, pulling away before the taller pulled him up again into a real kiss. It felt nice and relaxed Tony beyond belief. 

He pulled Stephen closer, deeping the kiss. Stephen brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, sparking something in Tony. He wrapped his arms around Stephen as the Sorcerer sat up, pulling Tony onto lap. 

He just wanted to be with Stephen, to touch him to cuddle him to kiss him. He wanted *Stephen* to touch him, to cuddle him, to kiss him.

The Sorcerer pulled Tony into a kiss, kissing him with need as Tony returned the passion, setting small sparks of lighting through Tony's body.

Tony whimpered softly into the kiss as Stephen kissed him passionately. His legs where straddleing Stephen's waist as he wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck.

Stephen placed a hand on Tony's neck, pulling away from the kiss to place a soft kiss to Tony's neck, something he knew would make Tony forget about anything that was bothering him.

Almost instantly Tony melted, the kiss setting him on fire. He shifted his hips, grinding his hips down rougher then he ment to. Stephen responding by bucking up softly, placing another kiss to Tony's neck. Tony whimpered, grabbing at Stephen, trying to pull him closer. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Stephen.

Need and want pooled in both of their guts. Stephen snaked his hands under Tony's shirt, rubbing cricles into Tony's hipbone with his thumbs. Tony rested his head in the crook on his boyfriends neck, making a small whimper. 

Stephen dipped his hands into Tony's sweatpants, instantly he eagerly bucked his hips. "Relax Tony, I got you. You're doing so good, I love you." Tony felt his legs turn to jelly at the praise, making him feel loved, making him aware his partner doesn't hate his guts, that at least *someone* didn't hate his guts.

Stephen lifted the shorter man up, setting him down on the bed as he pulled down Tony's sweatpants. Tony whined and moved his hips. Stephen responded by placing his hands inside Tony's boxers, he looked up sliently asking permission.

Tony nodded eagerly. This in turn caused Stephen to pull down his boxers, causing Tony to hiss at the cool air that hit his now exposed waist.

Stephen wrapped his hand around Tony's length, hesitenly moving his hand up and down. Tony moaned softly, shifting his hips. Stephen pulled him into a kiss as he began to move faster, causing Tony to moan into the kiss. 

His boyfriend pulled away lowering himself so that he was laying on his stomach, guiding Tony's legs to wrap around his shoulders. He looked up at Tony before giving the tip of Tony's dick a small kitten lick. Tony groaned, bucking his hips up. 

Stephen placed his hands on the small on Tony's back to keep him in place before he took Tony's length into his mouth, trapping Tony between the warmth of his hands and his mouth. Tony moaned loudly, closeing his eyes and running his fingers through the taller man's hair, causing him to hum around Tony. This sent a vibration through Tony's body, his fingers tighten into Stephen's hair. 

Tony dragged Stephen softly up and down his length by his hair, causing the latter to moan around his dick. He felt himself getting close to his finish. 

"S-Stephen, I'm close." He was barely able to mutter out, weakly trying to pull him off. Stephen refused and sunk lower, humming around Tony, sucking hard. The shorter almost instantly came down the Sorcerer's throat. 

Stephen swaolled and pulled off of him, sitting up as Tony closed his eyes. His face was completely red, he was panting hard as he came down from his high. Stephen shifted so that he was resting his back against the headboard, pulling Tony onto his lap again.

Tony was left panting against his neck as Stephen kissed him softly all over his face and neck, each kiss full of love and care, whispering sweet nothings in Tony's ear.

It wasn't long before Tony pulled back looking at Stephen lovingly before kissing him passionately. He tugged at the hem of Stephen's shirt. Stephen got the idea and pulled away, tugging off his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. Tony began to bite softly at Stephen's neck. Stephen curled his toes, resting his hands on Tony's hips.

Both of them wanted to take it slow now, just to drown in each other. Only each other mattered, nothing else. 

Tony ran his teeth softly over Stephen's collar bone, causing his back to arch. Tony pulled away, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Stephen placed his hand on the shorters cheek. He made a muffled sound into the kiss before pulling away to kiss Tony's jawline. "You're doing so well, you're such a good boy." 

 

Tony whimpered. "Stephen." He ran his hands down his waist, hands stopping on the rim of Stephen's boxers. He lifted his hips up to pull his boxers off, not wanting to remove Tony from his lap, the weight making him feel safe and loved. 

Almost immediately Tony wrapped his hand around Stephen's legnth, starting out slow before quicking his pace. He let out a loud moan at the shift motions of Tony's hand, rocking his hips slowly.

As he felt himself getting closer to his finish he stop Tony's wrist with his slightly trembling fingers. "W-Wanna cum in you." He said breathlessly. 

Tony nodded and smiled shifting so that he was against the headboard, spreading his legs flirtatiously. Stephen let out a soft moan, summoning a bottle of lube on the bed. 

He quickly poured some on his fingers, warming it up before coming over a pressing a kiss to Tony's lips before inserting one finger into him slowly.

Tony moan into the kiss, rocking his hips on his finger, egging him on to insert another finger. 

It didn't take long before he was sizzoring Tony open, everytime his fingers moved Tony let out a small moan. 

His back arched on the bed. "Hah- Fuck- Put it in." He mumbled, deciding he was prep enough. Stephen nodded and pulled his fingers out, Tony whimpering in response.

"You're doing so well honey." He mumbled upon hearing him whimper. Tony closed his eyes and hid his flustered face into his arm, waiting patiently for Stephen to enter him.

 

Stephen applied some lube to his length, pumping his hand to completely cover his length. Shuffling his way over to Tony. He place his hands to each side of Tony's hand. "Are you ready sweetheart?" He said softly, wanting to make sure Tony was completely on board before he entered him.

Tony nodded eagerly and began moving his hips. Stephen leaned down and kiss his cheek. "I got you don't worry, I'm going to make you feel so good." He cooed sweetly in his ear, before pushing forward, slowly entering him.

Tony moan out and wrapped his legs around Stephen's waist, pulling him in deeper and causing him to bottom out quickly. 

Stephen hisses through his teeth at the swift movement he wasn't prepared for but he took the opportunity to pull back out and snap his hips forward into Tony, his hips flush with Tony's ass.

 

He let out a breathy moan, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling Stephen down closer to him so their chest were brushing. "M-move, please." He stuttered out. 

Stephen nuzzled his head into Tony's neck. "I got you darling." He soothed, beginning to move his hips. Quickly he found a rythm. Stephen quickly thursting in and out of Tony as he grinded his hips down.

He nibbled and sucked on Tony's neck as he fucked into him, causing Tony's breath to go ragged. 

The feeling Stephen biting on his neck, his length pushing in and out of him, he alreay felt he was on the verge of cumming. "Shit-" He breathed, rolling his hips, beginning to trembled as Stephen hit the perfect spot that made him see stars.

"F-Fuck!" He shouted with a groan. "Right there, Steph, right there!" He lewdly shouted, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

Stephen responded and began to assult Tony's sweet spot, cooing soft sweet praises into his ear. He felt himself becoming closer to finishing too. He began panting into Tony's neck, now biting down on his collar bone. 

"Stephen..." Tony breathed out as he felt himself finish, seeing stars as he came. 

Stephen kissed up his jawline, panting roughly as he thrusted in a few more times before finally coming, Tony's name on his tongue.

Sweaty and sticky he rolled over next to Tony, steading his breathing. Tony looked over at him, groaning as he felt himself becoming sore. None the less he lean up on his elbows. "We should clean up." He stated feeling sticky and gross. 

Stephen waved his hand and suddenly they were both clean. He turned over and pulled Tony down. "No need darling." He murmured.

Tony chuckled. "Right, I forgot I was dating Harry Potter." He left his joking there as he pulled the blanket up to their shoulders. A calming slience coming over them as Tony felt completely calm for the first time in long time. 

"Thank you, Stephen. I love you." He murmured sleepily into his next.

"Anytime, I love you too love." With that they both fell alseep in one of the most peaceful sleeps Tony has had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! And sorry for such a sappy ending! I found half of it done in my notes and decided to finish it before I went to bed.
> 
> *Blows harmonica* I'm tired
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
